mmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Holiday M
Holiday M&Ms are Special, Limited Time only M&Ms that come only during the holidays. There are many different holiday M&Ms, Such as Harvest/Halloween M&Ms, Christmas/winter M&MS, Valentines day M&MS, Easter/spring time M&Ms, and even Fourth of July M&Ms! They are usually the different M&M flavors with colors for the season, such as pink, red and white M&Ms for valentines day. They are usually only found in larger bags, but sometimes they can be found in single serve or King size bags. Sometimes a new flavor is introduced during the holidays! :) They were originally marketed as HOLIDAYS, with each variety showing a holiday-related symbol on each chocolate candy, with the slogan "There's nothing like HOLIDAYS for your holidays." Harvest M&Ms Available: September through November Colors: Red, Yellow, Orange, Brown, Maroon Flavors: Milk Chocolate, Peanut, Peanut Butter, and Pretzel (but the pretzel is normal colors, with only harvest graphics on the wrapper) Limited edition flavors?: No Big Bags?: Yes Small/king size bags?: No Halloween M&Ms Available: September through the end of October, But sometimes only harvest M&Ms are released. Colors: Usually Just Orange and Black, but sometimes there is purple and lime green as well. Flavors: Milk Chocolate, Peanut, Peanut butter, Dark Chocolate, Dark Chocolate Peanut Limited edition flavors?: Yes! White chocolate candy corn M&Ms were available in 2011 And in 2013 there were Pumpkin Spice M&M's available at Target! Big Bags?: Yes Small/king size bags?: No, but they are available in M&Ms Minis tubes. Christmas/Winter M&MS Available: November through January Colors: Red, Green, Dark green, White. Flavors: Milk Chocolate, Peanut, Peanut butter, Dark chocolate, Almond, Pretzel. Limited edition Flavors?: Yes! Cinnamon, Cherry Cordial, and Mint Milk chocolate M&Ms are released during the Winter! In 2013 there were Gingerbread Flavored M&M's available at walmart Big Bags?: Yes Small/Kingsize Bags?: Yes! also available in Minis tubes. Valentines Day M&Ms Available: February through March Colors: Red, Dark Red, Pink, Dark Pink, White, Purple Flavors: Milk Chocolate, Peanut, Peanut butter, Dark Chocolate Limited edition flavors?: Cherry Cordial M&Ms were re-released in a valentines wrapper with all red M&MS In 2014 Red Velvet Cake Flavor was availlable at walmart. Big Bags?: Yes Small/King size bags?: Yes! Easter/Spring time M&MS Available: March Through May Colors: Pastel Blue, Pastel Green, Pastel Pink, Pastel Yellow, Pastel Purple. Flavors: Milk Chocolate, Peanut, Dark chocolate, almond, Pretzel, Coconut Limited edition flavors?: In 2012, Target had exclusive white chocolate M&Ms in easter colors. In Spring 2014 there were Carrot Cake M&M's Available at walmart Big bags?: Yes! Small/Kingsize bags?: yes! Other: Around easter, M&Ms solid chocolate Bunnys are released along with special "speckled egg M&Ms" which are M&Ms shaped like small robin's eggs Fourth Of July M&MS Available: End of June Through July (so far only in 2012) Colors: Red, White, and Blue Flavors: Milk Chocolate and Peanut Limited edition Flavors?: No Big bags: Yes Small/King size bags?: Only King size Other: it is unknown if these will return every year or not Gallery Click on the pictures to see them full size 51nuKTaYGsL._SL500_SS500_.jpg|Peanut Butter Harvest M&M's Img-thing.jpeg|MIlk Chocolate Harvest M&M's 61VI-t4SX7L._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Harvest Peanut M&M's 2768695056 2f1a37315a.jpg|Halloween M&M's Render-CandyCorn-bag.png|White Chocolate Candy Corn M&M's imagesMM.jpeg|Peanut Butter Christmas M&M's MMs-coupon.jpg|Christmas Pretzel M&M's 51fV86IpLFL._SL500_AA300_PIbundle-6,TopRight,0,0_AA300_SH20_.jpg|Milk Chocolate Christmas M&M's zqb-17785b_1z.jpg|Christmas Almond M&M's Category:Flavors